requiemforthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Periph
Name: Sebastian Periph Gender: male Age: 25 Occupation: Socialite to most; heir presumptive to control the Periph family to those who care, but this is not an official position and would only be known to those with some knowledge of recent family affairs. Residence: Anywhere the Periphs live, but usually in either the Upper Third or Upper Fourth. Appearance: Sebastian is exactly 6', with straight, dark brown hair cut slightly above-collar in the back, and the green eyes that are so common in the Periph family. His build is quite thin, but elegant, with a sense of slight fragility about him. Following his views on material goods, all of his clothes are impeccable and bespoke, often from foreign tailors, and hardly anything he carries is mass produced. His dress is slightly ostentatious with modern details, and yet at the same time tends to fall into broad categories that are widely considered antiquated; he is most often seen during the day wearing a morning coat.1 Personality: Sebastian's personality can be said to be like a liquid, changing form to fit the environment most effectively. If the situation requires seriousness, he is serious; if it requires joviality, he is jovial; if flattery is appreciated, he flatters; if it is not, he would not think of making the slightest unwarranted compliment. Changes to his outward personality like this come naturally, as though he can subconsciously process his knowledge of others. He speaks eloquently, and loves conversation, seeing it both as a pastime and a tool. There are, however, some elements of his personality that tend to be less mutable than others. By default, he is generally light-hearted, even when speaking of serious matters, and indirect in his discussion of most things, almost as if he enjoys indirectness and intrigue, yet he remains quite convincing in his arguments, and never seems insincere unless seeming insincere is required. He has a distinct dislike of those he finds distasteful for one reason or another, whether it be that they are slobs, or inelegant, or blunt and abrasive; some of these opinions are deeply ingrained, while others will change frequently. While having what most would consider good taste, he still seems extravagant, and in actuality, is extravagant; efficiency is not at all his foremost concern, and he believes in a balance between beauty and function, especially for things that are his own. He views mass production and industry, for example, as a necessary evil: he is quite willing to profit off of such things, but is reluctant to surround himself with items that are soulless and mass produced; his possessions, therefore, are all of considerable value, and often uniquely made. Nevertheless, he has a vast quantity of possessions, and often forgets about some of them. Inwardly, like everyone in the Periph family, he constantly considers every plausible contingency for everything he is involved in, and is always sceptical of the motivations of others: growing up in a family where everyone had a hidden agenda, how could one not assume that others would not? Present, too, is the concern about preservation of situation at all costs, along with a deep fear of losing that situation. And, like all Periphs, he has a distinct loyalty for the family above all else for his definition of the family. This stems from his belief that the family is above all others; the only laws he sees that apply to it, or him, are the laws of the family itself. History: The only son of William Periph, Sebastian was trained from birth to be a true Periph, unlike his failure of an elder cousin. His mother, who was never quite able to fit into the family, died when he was three, being replaced as a parental figure by his grandmother and aunt, both proper family members. He was educated first at home by private tutors, where he was widely regarded as a stunning genius; throughout his education, he would never find it necessary to work particularly hard. At 14, he began his education abroad, famously travelling back and forth between cities by private airship, so as to receive the best education possible while still staying involved in the family's affairs in Doramraz and elsewhere. After 8 years, he returned to the city hailed as one of the brightest minds of the age, even if his professors knew that his abilities would simply be used for the family's ends, and would not be spent in academic pursuits. Now back in Doramraz, Sebastian spends his time mainly in social pursuits, which he enjoys immensely, and also complement his constant speculation and analysis of the state of affairs in Doramraz and elsewhere. He also manages the large-scale business matters of the family, though much of the more mundane work is done by other family members or their employees. Skills: Sebastian has a very liberal education, and has some knowledge of most things, especially upper-class pastimes; he is particularly adept at dancing and croquet. He is a brilliant analyst and strategist, and is able to see and understand all manner of intrigue. Since there always seems to be a focus on skills of a more martial tendency in these sections, Sebastian is a capable fencer, and a decent shot with pistols. He is also quite competent with canes and walking umbrellas, which he often carries. However, he has an extreme dislike for actually fighting, believing it to be beneath the dignity of the Periphs. If fighting is done, it is almost always in defence, and it is done for him by his staff; when there is the slightest chance of violence, he is almost always accompanied. Indeed, some repeat the joke that he is the best shot in the world: who else could hit a target multiple times with only one shot? 1 This style at once establishes his ability to spend vast amounts on new clothes (modern details on bespoke clothes) while maintaining the loftiness that comes from more antiquated styles in Doramraz. Category: People